The Way They Love
by A Girl Heading Nowhere
Summary: Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya Targaryen have always loved each other. Even when the times changed, even when the world turned, they loved each other. Set in same universe as Visenya and Aegon : Ten Moments.


**THE WAY THEY LOVE**

 **RHAENYS**

 **Birth**

Her first younger sibling is born when she is roughly two and her first reaction is envy. Jealousy over a new born child, a child her parents will love more. She doesn't even go near the boy until a week after his birth. Aegon Targaryen the Sixth of his name. She sees him - small, tiny, fragile. He seems so innocent that Rhaenys cannot hate him even if she desires. He is a new toy, a new child to play with. Though she learns quickly enough that he certainly doesn't do much. She envies him even more when father goes out of his way to make time for Aegon and play with him. There was a time when she was her father's world, when every song of his was for Rhaenys and her mother.

Her father isn't at Dragonstone when her grandsire sends people to take the three of them, her mother, her and her brother, to the Red Keep. Her mother cries as she holds Aegon even closer and Rhaenys starts crying too. Father. She calls out to empty rooms and her mother just tells her to not speak the word in grandsire's presence. Her mother tells her to not cry and be strong in her grandsire's presence no matter what. However, Aegon is allowed to cry as freely as he wants and she envies that Aegon is cradled safely in her mother's arms while Rhaenys has the security of just her mother's hand encasing her and holding it for dear life.

Visenya's birth is even worse. She still remembers it clearly. She had been been waiting outside her mother's chambers with Ser Jaime. It was a long stretch of silence followed by her mother's screams, hard and loud. The screams were enough to make Rhaenys dislike the new child. Nobody should make their mother suffer like this. Another long silence and Rhaenys starts praying to the Gods. She is four and she doesn't know the Gods well but she still prays. Beside her, Ser Jaime looks uneasy and completely out of place. Finally, one of the ladies comes out of the room with a little bundle.

"Mother?" she asks the same time Ser Jaime asks, "The Princess?"

"Princess Elia is far too ill. A new granddaughter to present to the King, Ser Jaime.", the girl speaks before handing Ser Jaime Rhaenys's new sister.

Ser Jaime looks all too comfortable holding a child, like he has done this before. "Well this one is certainly a Targaryen." Those are the words which make her hate the child more. Ser Jaime cradles the child in his arm and Rhaenys remembers when her father had done that to Aegon. Dislike the child or not, it was supposed to be her father cradling the child and not Ser Jaime.

What she dislikes the most about the two of them is just how like their father they look. They have the Targaryen looks to match their name and Rhaenys is just the odd one out.

 **Death**

Her mother's death is the biggest change in Rhaenys's life. For the few days after the death, Rhaenys is so lost in her own grief that she forgets her own brother and sister, who are leaning on each other for support.

It is like being drawn out of a drunken stupor when she sees Visenya dressed like their mother, Queen Elia, for said Queen's funeral. She realises how much a child of ten needs a mother and so she moves to hold Visenya before she crumbles and falls but Aegon is quicker. However, as Rhaenys sees Aegon with his red eyes, dark circles and stooped shoulders, she realises that even Aegon cannot hold it much longer. So she moves and grips Aegon's right arm as his left almost fully supports their younger sister. They need a mother and so that is what Rhaenys becomes.

She combs Visenya's hair just as mother had done when she was alive. She encourages and cheers Aegon in every tilt as mother had done. She looks after the entire Red Keep just as mother had done. She holds Visenya when needed and makes Aegon laugh when he is quiet for far too long. She scolds Visenya when the girl runs away from her Septa's lessons and shouts at Ser Arthur when he treats his squire, Aegon, too roughly. She doesn't realise that she has taken over the role until her father, King Rhaegar, remarks upon it.

"You have done more than it was needed for your siblings. I do not believe even your mother would have done a better job."

She pauses at that. She hadn't tried to, she swears. She doesn't want to replace her mother because nobody can replace their mother.

"Yes, your mother is irreplaceable." Her father nods along and Rhaenys remembers all the Lords who had come parading their daughters or sisters mere days after the death of the Queen. Her father had made it clear that he would never marry another and that had been the end of it. After all, which star could ever replace the shining sun?

 **Marriage**

Her marriage to Jon Baratheon had been decided since the day she was ten and her mother's presence was very much present. At ten-and-a-six, she is at a suitable age for the wedding and she is truly excited for it. Jon Baratheon is the man she loves and she is willing to be his bride and his Lady. Though, it feels equally sad when she remembers her little siblings.

"You look like mother.", her ten-and-a-two name-days old sister remarks as she enters the chambers. It is Rhaenys's wedding day and she had dressed just like her uncle Oberyn had told her mother looked upon her own wedding. As Visenya moves to stand behind her, Rhaenys looks at her sister through the looking glass. Together they are Rhaenys and Visenya, Visenya and Rhaenys. Together they are Elia Martell - one in appearance, the other in everything else. Rhaenys and Visenya are Elia's body and Elia's soul respectively. Visenya, Rhaenys decides is a part of her. Visenya is Rhaenys's soul while Rhaenys is Visenya's body and together they are what Elia Martell had once been.

There moment is interrupted by Aegon who comes tumbling in and stills upon looking at Rhaenys. Rhaenys is well aware that she will stun the whole of Westeros with her appearance. If one looks past Rhaenys's indigo eyes, it would be like looking at a slightly healthier Elia Martell.

"You look perfect." Aegon remarks before he finally moves to stand beside Visenya and behind Rhaenys as she sits in front of the looking glass. If you could let your imagination work, you would think it was Elia and Rhaegar Martell with their silver haired Princess. Rhaenys lets her imagination run even wilder and compares them all to their actual namesakes. The Conquerors of Westeros. It is fitting that they are named as such because they feel like that. Rhaenys, Aegon and Visenya are a part of each other. Not too far apart in ages, they have grown a lot closer over the years and now as they look at each other in the looking glass, it is like looking at extensions of their own selves. They appear to be one entity. Siblings bound by blood, by loss, by fire and sun. Siblings bound by birth and soul.

 **Death**

By the time of her father's death, a lot has changed with every single one of them. Rhaenys has a boy already and a newborn daughter named after their mother, Visenya and Aegon are married to one another and Rhaenys can see the shift that has affected them all.

Upon her father's funeral, Aegon has become a King whose coronation will come in a week. The thing is his eyes however, seek only one person in the crowd - Visenya. Rhaenys notices them over the next week, from a funeral to a coronation and she notices that the way the two look at each other has changed. Aegon's first worry is always his wife. Visenya's first sanctity is always her husband. They play host, they play the role of the to-be-crowned King and Queen absolutely perfectly. That is what makes Rhaenys feel left out. The moment when their father's body is being taken away, Aegon grips Visenya just like he had at their mother's funeral but as Rhaenys holds his hand, she doesn't feel the hard squeeze that he had given her hand at their mother's funeral. The three still look the same, Aegon in the middle as he cradles Visenya on his left and holds Rhaenys's hand in his right but Rhaenys feels different.

When the coronation day comes, the King takes the Queen for the first dance and Rhaenys is reminded of the times when she had been young and her father had been King. Even her father would always snatch her mother for their first dance and quickly enough Aegon would join them, his arms locked around their younger sister Visenya. Then Rhaenys would stand on the side looking at the two duos. She loved looking at them and hence she always denied any offer of the first dance. It was easy to look at Visenya and Aegon for both were beautiful even as children. They gelled together, matched in skin and hair and it was often hard to sense where one ended and the other began for they looked almost identical. Her parents on the other hand were beautiful in a different sort of way. They were not to be looked at and complemented, like Aegon and Visenya, no, they were to be respected. Her father's pale skin would contrast against her mother's golden one. The strands of silver hair would brush against raven black hair as her father would lean towards her mother. They complemented each other, they completed each other.

Even now Aegon and Visenya, as King and Queen, look beautiful. Even now it is hard to separate one from the other but they are not simply admired. They are complete. They all look the same to Rhaenys but Rhaenys feels different and as she hears Aegon announce that Visenya is with child, she realises what is different.

They were one soul divided into three but Aegon and Visenya had found each other's part of the soul and developed and melded into one whole just as Rhaenys had found a part of her soul in Jon and her two children. They looked the same still but it was all so different now.

 **AEGON**

 **Birth**

He doesn't remember Visenya's birth but he remembers when his father had come back to King's Landing after what he later came to know was a war to dethrone their grandsire. He remembers standing outside the Red Keep with his mother and both his siblings, Rhaenys on the other side of their mother and Visenya cradled against their mother's breast.

Aegon was positive that his father would greet one of them first, either his mother or Aegon himself, but the first one to be greeted had been the little baby. His father had taken five quick steps before taking the baby out of their mother's hands.

"Visenya?", his father had asked and Aegon didn't even know how the man knew the child's name. Father had never met her.

"Our daughter Visenya Targaryen.", his mother had answered as his father's attention was fully on the child.

Aegon didn't handle it well and so he ran forward as fast as his little legs could carry and banged into his father's lag, clinging onto it.

"Be careful Aegon. I am holding Visenya." He had been upset before his father had knelt slowly, calling Rhaenys to them and said, "This is your little sister, you two. You have to protect her."

"Protect? Like you protect mother?", Aegon had asked, confused by it.

"Yes. Exactly."

And that was it. Visenya was like a little treasure who was to be protected. His mother had said the same to him before as well. You must protect your sisters. His eldest sister, though, needs no protection. She had shooed him away when he had tried to protect her and said she could protect her own self. Aegon never doubted that. Rhaenys could save everybody if she wanted. But Visenya is small and weak. So he promises to protect his treasure.

 **Death**

Death is a notion he hadn't even given a though until it had struck right in his own home. His mother of all people. Rhaenys and Visenya both react exactly opposite to it. For Visenya he becomes a support the moment she runs to him and tells him that she was the first to discover that their mother was dead. He lets her cling to him as tightly as she wants. He holds her up when she is too weak to stand and carries her to bed when she has cried herself to exhaustion. He grips her arms as she crumbles and steadies his ten name-day old sister who knows nothing of death and yet carries the heavy burden of seeing their dead mother first. Though her screaming is often left to their uncle Viserys. Uncle Viserys is the only one who can calm a crying Visenya down apart from father and Aegon knows his father is suffering enough alone. It is in these moments that he seeks Rhaenys out.

For Rhaenys, he is a care taker. A man who regularly asks her if she had enough food for he cannot have her fainting. The boy who drags her to her chambers so she gets some sleep. He takes care of her while she takes care of the entire Red Keep and the retinue who had come for the Queen's death. He also becomes the man who keeps suitors away.

There are and have always been talks of his sister's betrothal to the firstborn Baratheon. However, nothing is finalised and so the Lords who have come to parade their daughters and sisters to his father also parade their sons and brothers for Rhaenys. He gives looks to these boy, only allowing Jon to even properly approach his elder sister. Though he knows Rhaenys doesn't need it. She has always been a girl who fights and protects herself. She even tells him to not do anything of such sort.

"I can take care of my own self, Aegon.", she will say one too many times and he will always reply with a simple, "I know."

She will let the matter slide until the next time he looks at that boy from Hightower and makes an action of reaching towards his sword.

"Honestly Aegon, stop it. I am not a damsel and I do not need a knight. So leave it and go look for Visenya."

"I will once the Hightower boy leaves you alone." Aegon will reply instantly though his eyes would already be scanning the room for his younger sister.

He is a protector, a care taker, a support. He is a brother and that has and will always be his first duty. He always puts his sisters above all.

 **Marriage**

His marriage isn't the best day of his life or the best day of anybody's life (He certainly doesn't feel that way a year into his marriage). He is here getting ready in his chambers and his eldest sister comes knocking in.

"You clean up well brother.", she remarks and Aegon smiles wryly. He is cleaned up well, not for his bride, but for the people who await the marriage of their Crown Prince.

"Did you visit her?", he asks referring to his younger sister. Over the years Rhaenys has become his partner in the most important job of his life, in Visenya's protection. Rhaenys and he have never been the closest siblings, that would be, funnily enough, Aegon and Visenya, or even the second closest, that is Rhaenys and Visenya. However, when it comes to Visenya, Aegon and Rhaenys can fight and will fight together. They are willing to rip the Seven Kingdoms into pieces if it means their sister is safe. And so they are partners, simply for Visenya.

"I am going to." She answers and Aegon waits for the moment that she will say more. "Take care of her, will you?"

Of course he will. She doesn't need to ask him to. Or did she? Hadn't he done what he could to make it all happen smoothly? He had sent gifts, done things Visenya would like but Visenya had been stiff towards him. "I love you as much as I love her. You are my sisters. You have always come first, the two of you. I would do anything for you." He doesn't even know why he says it. Maybe because he certainly hadn't said it enough.

"Then marry her Aegon. Father could have chosen someone worse for her. With you she will be safe. You have to protect her." Rhaenys speaks in a hurry and Aegon knows what she is asking of him. Sacrifice your own happiness for her if you love us so much. He nods along. It is true. It could be worse. Visenya could have had a man who would never love her or respect her. That man could violate her for all he knew. So he conspires with Rhaenys, makes certain that she ensures that their is no call for bedding and she leaves him upon reminding one last thing, people must believe that Visenya bled tonight.

For Visenya he certainly becomes a lot more as he drapes her in the Targaryen cloak. He becomes her husband, her King, her everything. He takes her as such too. His wife, his Queen, his everything. However, the clear glass that separates them makes their love seem fragile. Years later, they may have talked of the beautiful love between Visenya and Aegon but on their wedding day, the stiffness in the bride and the groom is clear to one and all.

Aegon looks at Visenya as she dances with their father and Rhaenys who dances with her husband and wonders how his namesake could have done it, married his younger sister for passion. Aegon I had conquered Westeros, married his eldest sister for duty and younger for love or passion or whatever the stories told. It was easy to see his sisters and himself as the Conquerors, they certainly were named as such. There was a time when Aegon was certain that he was never complete unless he was with both his sisters, laughing, playing, listening to their mother tell them stories. That was another time for now he thinks he will never feel complete for Visenya will never accept him for what they once had been. Three parts of one whole.

 **Death**

His father's death brings all siblings back to King's Landing and the first person Aegon seeks upon arrival is Rhaenys. He finds her sitting in her old chambers with with her daughter in her arms. Rhaenys. Hmmm. If anybody asked Aegon if he loved Rhaenys or not, he would instantly answer yes. However, if people were to ask why, he doesn't have an answer to it. He just does. It might be that she has always been their to protect him the way he had been there to protect his younger sibling. It might be because she was the reminder of their mother. It might be because she herself had become their mother at one time. It might be because he trusts her. It might be because she is the one who loves Visenya just as much as him. There are many reasons and there are no reasons at all. He simply loves her. This way or that, he does. He has spent years trying to be somebody for her - a younger brother to bully, a warrior to protect her, a loyal servant who did as she asked - and he has loved her as such - an elder sister, a princess who needs to be protected, a princess who needs to be obeyed. Though by now, he is her King and he realises that he shall love her as a King loves his subjects. Or maybe he doesn't have to somebody to her somebody, he should just love her.

His father's funeral is similar to his mother's which is why his lookout is always for Visenya. At their mother's funeral, Aegon had held her and supported her as her legs gave away. He had caught her before she could fall and throughout the procession, he had held on knowing that the moment he would let go, she would crumble. He does the same this time, though now Visenya appears more stronger and his hand cradles her to his chest. He has had time and he has learnt, he has learnt to be a protector for Visenya, a husband, a lover, a man who is there for her and he vows to do the same for his children too. Visenya had always been his soul, she had been his light when he needed one. She becomes his whole world as a week later, he announces to the Seven Kingdoms that his heir is on his way.

He loves Visenya just as much as he has loved her before. He loves Rhaenys just as much as he had loved her before. It is just that now they have become two different types of love but he doesn't love either any less.

 **VISENYA**

 **Birth**

She remembers the first childbirth she had been fully aware of. It had been Uncle Doran's son Trystane. She had been roughly three or four and visited Dorne for the first time with her siblings. She had seen Rhaenys, olive-skinned and black haired, being loved by all. 'Little Elia' they had called her while Visenya couldn't even go out in the sun properly for she burnt too easily. She wanted to be like Rhaenys. That was her sole thought. That she wanted to be as beautiful as Rhaenys, as loved as Rhaenys, laugh as freely as Rhaenys. She wanted to be Rhaenys and so she followed her elder sister out, clutching the older guy as the waist and pretending to be her shadow. Her mother had come moments later, dragging Visenya away cause she would burn. She had cried to her mother then that she wanted to go out like Rhaenys and soak up in the sun.

Her mother, her beautiful, lovely mother, had cradled her and lulled her to sleep. She had told her that Visenya was the sun herself and she didn't need to soak in another sun's light. Then her mother had even said that as a child, she wasn't allowed to be out much longer. From that day Visenya stayed in without complain.

Aegon was Visenya's friend. At five, he was the one to break rules, to run about and he would make Visenya follow him. He would take her out, once sunset neared and Dorne grew chillier. He would ride and make her his companion. They would play games and he would promise her the crown of flowers. Aegon was her first friend, the first person she would run off to when anything exciting happened.

Then came Sarella Sand who was almost the same age as Rhaenys. She tried to take Aegon away and would always make Aegon go with her. Worst thing was that Aegon would follow her all the way. Sarella could easily stay in the sun for long and she would play in the water all day. She was kind and charming, beautiful and loving and Visenya is certain Aegon was smitten with her. Three days of Sarella and Aegon and Aegon and Sarella everywhere was enough for Visenya to get angry about. She then wrote to her father, telling him Aegon and Sarella and how she wanted to be back at Red Keep with him.

When they reach King's Landing and she is picked up by her father, she knows she is safe. And she is home when Aegon comes to her asking her if she wants to play with him.

 **Death**

She was never prepared for it. Could a child ever be prepared for their mother's death. She cries once to Aegon after their mother is dead and then she cries once to even Rhaenys, a day before their mother's funeral. It is a matter of preparing herself, to see what her siblings need. Everybody thinks that Aegon and Rhaenys are the stronger siblings while Visenya is weak and she lets them. She lets Aegon and Rhaenys believe it too because that is what they need right now.

Their mother is dead and so Rhaenys needs somebody to make her feel more like their mother. She needs people to her that Rhaenys is Elia Martell's daughter and Visenya does that for her. She lets Rhaenys play mother because Rhaenys needs that to feel fulfilled. She lets Rhaenys comb her hair even when all she wants to do is scream out that ' _Please don't. This is the last thing mother and me had. Let it be. I didn't get to say her goodbye so please atleast leave me this comfort_ '. But the screams die down in her mouth because Rhaenys finally has a purpose and Rhaenys finally feels in control and so she says nothing. She cries to Rhaenys so that Rhaenys can spend her tears to with the claim that Visenya crying was what made her cry because Rhaenys doesn't believe in crying. She makes Rhaenys visit her often and every single time Visenya is sitting in front of the looking glass so that Rhaenys can see her own self and Visenya can remark that she looks like their mother even though Visenya wants to break that glass because Rhaenys is trying too hard to be their mother and she wants to stop it. Visenya can't breathe as Rhaenys does another thing that her mother would do only for Visenya. Every single time Rhaenys does something like this, Visenya loses a part of her mother but she gives it up because Rhaenys needs that part too. Visenya loses her mother's memory because she loves Rhaenys and Rhaenys's needs come before her.

Their mother is dead and Aegon needs to feel like himself. So Visenya becomes the damsel to his knight. She lets him believe that she would be dead without Aegon's support, which is a lie. She would crumble, certainly, but then she would get up again because her mother had taught her that she was unbroken. Visenya Targaryen is unbroken but she pretends to be broken so that her brother can mend her, so that her brother feels like he is fulfilling his mother's wish of protecting Visenya. She does what is required for Aegon to give up drinking, for Aegon to feel like Aegon again, for Aegon to wake up the next morning. She becomes his purpose because he needs to feel like a knight, a protector, a saviour. If she ever cries to him, it is because both her siblings have more memories with their mother, it is because both said their goodbyes to their mother and she didn't. It is because whatever she has left, is being given away to Rhaenys and Aegon so that they can feel whole even if it leaves Visenya empty.

Her father is the first one to catch up on her act.

"You shouldn't be doing this. You need to take care of yourself too.", her father comments one day and she thinks of denying it but one look from her father is enough for her to just tell the truth.

"They need me."

Her father moves then, comes closer to her and tucks her hair behind her ear. It is an action he used to do when her hair had been unruly in her childhood. "You truly are your mother's daughter, do you know that?" She doesn't answer, she doesn't need to and so her father kisses her on the forehead before whispering, "You remind me of your mother the most."

 **Marriage**

The marriage of Jon's younger brother to a Lannister girl is the marriage which brings the siblings together after Visenya's own marriage. It is five moons after her own marriage and since both Visenya and Aegon were in Dragonstone, they had made easy commute to the Stormlands.

Visenya finds Rhaenys first and foremost. Rhaenys looks even more beautiful as she presents a baby bump to Visenya. Beautiful green dress lined with yellow that cradles her four and a half moons old child.

"It will be a girl this time, Visenya, you will see. I am telling you it is a girl. I will name her Elia.", Rhaenys chatters away happily and Visenya nods along. Her sister is happy and she loves her enough to not fight about the fact that she wants to name her future child Elia. Rhaenys has got it first and so she lets her take it. She lets Rhaenys show her around and even in her own envy and sadness, Visenya wants her sister's happiness. Rhaenys is like a soul sister to Visenya. She is the part of Elia Martell that is missing in Visenya and so she wants Rhaenys's happiness above all. Rhaenys, Visenya believes, is the purest part of Elia and Rhaegar Targaryen. All three siblings are their parents part and Rhaenys is the favourite part for Visenya. If she asks, Visenya would die for Rhaenys for she loves her enough. That doesn't mean there haven't been fights. Nobody has fought as much as Aegon and Rhaenys but nobody fought as fiercely as Rhaenys and Visenya when they were at loggerheads. It was an unwritten rule. They would have brought the Red Keep down with their fights had it not been for their parents. And now, here they were all grown up. Rhaenys had a son and a daughter on the way while Visenya and Aegon were married.

Then there was Aegon. Aegon and Visenya had been volatile ever since they were children. They were fierce protectors of each other and just as fierce enemies to each other. Though their love for each other was never a doubt. Now, however, things are on uncertain grounds for Visenya doesn't know if she loves Aegon like a friend or a husband. She hears his laugh and it is easy to smile just by hearing that. He furrows his eyebrow and Visenya moves to kiss it smooth. The music starts and her first instinct is to look for Aegon so they can dance. Aegon she has always loved but that love seems to be changing even if she doesn't fully recognise it. Sometimes, she sees their father in Aegon and that makes her recoil. That makes her uncomfortable. And other times, when she sees Aegon dancing with Rhaenys, they look to her like Rhaegar and Elia Targaryen and Visenya wants to scream out and vomit at the same time. When she looks at them, she sees them together and she thinks in another life perhaps, Rhaenys and Aegon would have been together for love just like the first of those names had been. Even if they got together, Visenya decides, she wouldn't love either of them any less.

 **Death**

Their father death is taken much better by Rhaenys who has two children to take of and so Visenya doesn't have to play the broken little child. It is certain better for it allows Visenya to mourn for her own self before she moves to mourn on Rhaenys's behalf. The best part of Visenya loves is the mother in her. The way Rhaenys cradles her daughter, the way she scolds Steffon when her son runs too fast, the way she kisses Elia on her forehead and the little child gurgles in her sleep. Visenya loves this side of Rhaenys and as her husband's coronation comes, she understands why. Because Visenya loves Rhaenys as an extension of Elia Martell and Elia Martell was a strong, fierce, beautiful and brave mother who stood unbowed, unbent and unbroken in front of the Mad King as she cradled three children alone while her husband fought a war. Rhaenys is a mother like Elia Martell and Visenya loves her as such.

Visenya sees Elia Martell in every motherly action of Rhaenys's which makes Elia smile as she cradles her own still not visible baby bump. When Aegon announces that she is with child, Rhaenys is not the first to wish her. So Visenya goes to her on her own.

"Rhaenys?", she calls out to her sister as her back is turned.

A pause as Rhaenys dries her eyes before turning and offering a weak smile. "Aren't you happy for me, Rhaenys?"

"No… No… I am. I am so happy for you Visenya. Truly I am."

"Then?"

"It is nothing. I just. I cannot believe it is ending, you know. All of this. Look around us. With you being crowned now, people will say how similar you and the Queen are and you are with child now. I mean… soon you will have a child, then another and just like that, you will be the ever important Queen Visenya Targaryen who gave the King and the Kingdom heirs."

She fails to grasp what most of her words are supposed to mean until she realises the emotion. Jealousy. Her sister was jealous of her. Of the fact that Visenya had inherited their mother's nature, their mother's crown and their mother's legacy. Perhaps, it was not only Visenya who loved Rhaenys as an extension of their mother. Perhaps Rhaenys looked at Visenya and felt the same thing. Or perhaps Rhaenys never felt enough.

Before she can say anything Aegon comes looking for Visenya though he quickly senses the tension between them.

"Is something the matter?", he asks as his arm rests around her.

"No.", Rhaenys answers before Visenya, "Congratulations though. I hope it is a son."

Rhaenys moves away but Aegon sensing the uncomfortable surroundings brings Visenya into his arms. "Are you alright?"

She nods in her embrace and whispers to him, "I love you. I just want you to know, I love you." By tomorrow, Rhaenys will pretend the conversation never happened and Visenya will play along because it is easy to do so. So she busies herself with her husband. Now he is easy to love. Simple. Kind. Loving. Aegon Targaryen is the love of her life and Visenya doesn't doubt it as he kisses her in the middle of the hall. Someday she will think that perhaps they were always just meant to be as she will remember Sarella Sand and the jealousy. Someday she will think perhaps her father knew it was meant to be when he arranged the union. But for now, for now she has a husband who she loves and he is all that matter.


End file.
